The Quest #2: The badge
by Ultrite
Summary: matt comes to moon town


Authors note:I don't own Winger or double, ultram does.I own all the other characters besides the old pokemon and people like nurse joy, officer jenny etc.

Nararater: last time we left Matt and his friend Ashley they were starting a battle.Lets see who wins in

The Quest #2 : The First Badge

####################chapter 1#################################################

############################## battle mode on###################################

"Weedy , go", shouted Ashley

"Creampuff go", shouted an exited Matt.

"Weedy Spore attack", said Ashley.

"Creampuff suck in the spores and blow it out at weedy", said an amazed Matt.

Creampuff did just that and weedy fell asleep.

"Weedy please wake up", said a worried Ashley.

"Creampuff, metronome", shouted matt.

Creampuff started waving its hands around and a bolt of fire came down from the sky and 

burned weedy to a crisp.

"Sorry Ashley", said a happy Matt.

"Weedy return", said an annoyed Ashley", Parasuar, I choose you".

{dex: parasuar , the mix of paras and bulbasuar. Uses vines and claws to attack. Evolves 

into Ivysect}

"Paras,parassuar"

"Parasuar vine tackle", shouted Ashley.

Parasuar reached out its vines and wrapped around creampuff then held him in place and 

started running toward creampuff.

"Creampuff ,reflect" shouted Matt.

Parasuar hit creampuff and bounced backwards.

"use your double slap and metronome", said Matt.

Creampuff started slapping with one hand and began waving its other hand around.

A huge rock fell from the sky and landed on Parasuar.

"Parasuar!", shouted Ashley and ran over to her pokemon.

"Paaraasss suuuarrrr", moaned parasuar. 

################battle mode off###########

"Quick give it some potions", said a worried Matt.

She bent down and gave it some potions.

"Paras Paras Suuaaaarrrrrr Seeeccctttt", shouted a glowing parasuar.

"Its evolving", said an amazed Ashley.

"Ivysect sect parasuar suarrrrrrrrrrrrrr", screamed Parasuar/Ivysect.

It stopped glowing and there sat parasuar.

"It stopped evolving", said Matt.

"I guess you didn't want to evolve, huh parasuar",asked Ashley.

"Paras Parasuar", said parasuar. Authors note: parasuar is saying nope not yet

"Great battle Matt", said Ashley.

"Thanks, wanna join me on my quest?, asked Matt.

"Sure, replied Ashley."I was just about to ask you that".

"Cool, lets head on to Moon Town", shouted Matt.

#################### ########################

##################chapter 2####################

"Whats so special about Moon Town anyway", asked Ashley?

"The very rare Moon Stone is said to be in the caves here and besides, I need a badge and I need catch up to nick",said Matt.

"Oh yeah, the beginner badge gym is here, you have to defeat it and then you can enter into real gyms for badges for the Pokemon League, the Orange Islands League, and Jolt League", said Ashley.

"Onto the gym", said Matt.

"Hold on, you have to heal your pokemon first and you have to have at least three pokemon to enter the gym", said Ashley.

"I thought this was a beginner gym, why so hard?", asked Matt.

"They need to test your ability to catch many pokemon, and besides, they wouldn't just hand out the badge",Ashley replied.

"Ok lets heal our pokemon then catch some new ones and THEN finally enter the gym OK," said an irritated Matt.

"Ok"

They headed down to the Poke Center and gave them to Nurse Joy.

"Please heal my Creampuff and her weedy and parasuar", asked Matt.

"Ok, Marry take these pokemon to heal", said N.J.

"Marrrrryyy"

{dex: marry: the nurse pokemon, this is the altered form of Chansey, it holds three eggs while a chansey holds one.Not thought to be good battelers but they make the best nurses}

" Nurse Joy, where can we find some good pokemon to catch", asked Ashley.

"You might try the caverns. There are supposed to have good rock and ground pokemon as well as the legendary moonstoon", replied Nurse Joy.

"Where are the caverns at", asked Ashley.

"Walk outside and look to your right and you will see tall mountains", replied Nurse Joy.

"Thanks", they both said.

############################## #############################################

######################## chapter 3################################

They started walking toward the caverns when all of a sudden there was rustling in the bushes.

"Whats that"

"Don't know"

"Pyschopppppppppp"

All of a sudden a mix of abra and machop leaped out of the bushes.

{dex: Pschop, the pyshic fighting pokemon, uses power telekinesis and punches to win, evolves into Psychoke}

"I am gonna catch it", asked a confident Matt.

"Be careful, abras and machops are powerful by themselves,but a Psychop is really hard to catch", said Ashley.

"How about we try to capture this pokemon in a tag team", asked Matt.

"Ok", said Ashley. Authors note: a * is Matt talking and a # is Ashley.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Battle Mode On!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*"Creampuff goo"

#"Weedy, Parasuar , I choose youu!"

Psychop turned around and started laughing.

*"Creampuff disable"

#"Weedy spore, Parasuar vine tackle"

Creampuff started humming and a bright light shot out of it and Pyshop was frozen in place. Weedy spit out pollen and Psychop fell asleep. Parasuar whipped out its vines and started hitting Psychop with them and he tackled him.

*"Pokeball go"

The pokeball flew toward Psychop and hit him and he got sucked inside. It started wiggling and Psychop broke loose.

*"Super Ball go"

This time Matt caught him.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Battle Mode Off!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Yes I caught a Psychop", shouted Matt.

"Thanks to me too", said Ashley grinning.

"Yeah", said Matt.

"Lets go to the cav…….

"Helppppppppppp"!!!!! !!!

"Sounds like someone is in trouble, lets go", shouted Ashley.

They flew down the road and they heard more pleas for help inside the Poke Center. They ran inside and found two teenage boys and a teenage girl with a big R on their shirt.

"Team Rocket", said Ashley.

The team turned around and looked at them.

"To protect the world from incineration"

"To confine powerful pokemon to are nation"

"To denounce the goodness of Truth and Love"

"To not blast off to the stars above"

"Lisa"

"Steve"

"Jeff"

"Team Rocket stealing pokemon day and night"

"Get out of are way or pay the price"

"Katt , that's right"

A pokemon jumped out of nowhere.

{dex: Katt, the alternation of Meowth, has the power to speak human language. Katt is a water type.}

"Wow", said Matt.

"Give us your pokemon or get hurt", said A cocky Katt.

"No way", shouted Ashley.

"Fine , go Koffy", said Steve.

"Snaky go", said Lisa"

"Grimey, come out", said Jeff.

"One last chance, hand over your pokemon", said Lisa.

"Never , Psychop and Creampuff go", shouted Matt.

{dex: koffy the ,alternation of koffing,can use some poison and rock techniques/ Snaky, the alternation of ekans, uses poison as well as water attacks/ grimey, the alternation of grimer, uses poison and fire techniques.}

"Weedy , parasuar go", said Ashley.

"If it's a battle you want then ok", said Jeff.

#############################Battle mode on##########################################

"Matt, you handle koffy and grimey and I will handle snaky", said Ashley.

"Ok", said Matt.

"Creampuff use double team and Psychop use psychic punch", said Matt.

"Weedy spore on snaky and parasuar use vine scratch", said Ashley.

"Koffy, rock sludge", said Steve.

"snaky use your water wrap", shouted Lisa.

"Grimey use your spit fire", said Jeff.

Creampuff focused and three Creampuffs popped out and koffy threw balls of sludge at all of them but the Creampuff 

kept switching and Psychop's eyes glowed and a combination of a punch and psychic attack hit grimey. Right before it 

him he spit out a stream of fire on Psychop. Weedy shook out spore but snaky dodged it. Parasuar reached out his vines 

and held snaky in place while scratching him. Snaky broke free and wrapped around Parasuar and then spit water on it.

The pokemon were all hurt.

"Lets finish them off", said Matt."Creampuff use mega punch on koffy and Psychop use your Psychic attack to send 

grimey flying ".

Creampuff hit koffy and he slammed into Steve and they both blasted off. Psychop's eyes glowed blue and both grimey 

and Jeff blasted off.

"Weedy and parasuar , use solar beam", shouted Ashley.

Weedy's solar beam hit snaky and he flew off and Parasuars hit Lisa sending her flying.

#############################battle mode off###########################

"Yeah we did it", said Matt.

"I can't thank you enough", said a voice behind them.

They turned around and saw Nurse Joy holding two pokeballs in her hands.

"Maybe this will do", said N.J.

They each took a pokeball.

"Come out", they both said.

"double doub"

"Leafy leaf "

"All right I got a double", said Matt

"I got a leafy", said Ashley.

{dex. Double the transforming pokemon, can change into a pokemon or two pokemon/ Leafy ,the grass pokemon , normally gaven out as a first pokemon.} authors note: leafy is actually chickolita of pokemon gold/silver

"I got a badge", said a voice from the doorway.

They turned around and there stould Nick Pine.

"Don't tell me you losers don't have a badge yet", said Nick.

"We were about to go there", said Ashley.

"And lose", said Nick.

"Come on Nick, me and you in a battle, three appiece", said Matt.

"Ok", said Nick.

###############Battle mode on####################################

"Fighter go", shouted Nick.

{dex. Fighter, the mix of Hitmonchan and Hitmonlee, can use powerful kicks and punches}

"A fighting type huh", said Matt.

"Psychop go", said Matt.

"Fighter , comet kick", shouted Nick.

"Psychop , confusion", said Matt.

Fighter flew at Psychop with its legs kicking in a blur. Psychops eyes turned red and all of a sudden Fighter fell to the 

ground and began kicking itself.

"Fighter , kamikaze punch", shouted Nick.

"Psychop, Psychic", said Matt.

Fighter started punching the air while running toward Psychop. Once again Psychops eyes turned red and Fighter knocket 

itself out with one hit.

"Fighter return, Scyther go", said Nick.

"Psychop watch out, your week against bugs", said Matt.

"Scyther use bug cut", said Nick.

"Psychop, mega punch", shouted Matt.

Scyther was too quick and slashed Psychop for a victory.

"Psychop return , go double", said Matt.

"Lets see, scyther is weak against fire and electricity, double transform into a charmander and and a pikachu", shouted Matt.

"Scyther use slash", said Nick.

"charmander use flamethrower and pikachu use thunderbolt", said Matt.

Scyther ran at them both but got roasted and fried all at once.

"Scyther return", said Nick," Go Starmie".

"double transform into you original shape and change into a bulbasuar", said Matt.

"Starmie hydro pump", said Nick.

Bulbasuar was slammed into a wall and didn't move.

"Argghh, double return", said Matt angrily.

############################Battle mode off###########################

"Looks like I win", said Nick as he took his pokemon to be healed.

"You almost beat him", said Ashley.

"Yeah whatever, lets go get are pokemon healed", said Matt.

#######################chapter 4###################################################

"Nurse Joy, where is the gym", asked Matt.

"Down the street, you cant miss it", said Nurse Joy.

"Thanks", said Ashley.

They found their way to the gym and were surprised how big it was.

"What kind of gym is this anyway", asked Matt.

"This gym fights with water pokemon", replied Ashley.

"Man I don't have any electric type or grass type **blah blah gripe moan complain*", said Matt freaking out.**

"Relax", said Ashley," this gym should be easy, lets go".

They entered and saw that the gym was empty.

"Hello, anybody here", shouted Matt.

The room grew dark and then a voice shouted out.

"Who dares challenge this gym", yelled the voice.

"Matt Smith and Ashley Treeflower from Wakay Town", shouted Matt back.

The room lit up and a man walked out of the shadows.

"Very well, but I worn you", said the man.

"We will use three pokemon each, who is first", asked the man.

"I am ",said Ashley.

"Ok, lets begin", said the gym leader.

The floor spread out revealing a pool of water with small islands of concrete all over the place.

############################Battle mode on####################################

"Staryu go", yelled the man.

{dex:staryu, the starfish pokemon, if hurt or injured it will heal in a matter of days}

"Go weedy", shouted Ashley.

"Staryu spinning tackle", shouted the man.

"weedy spore", yelled Ashley.

Staryu was too fast and hit weedy first and then dived under water so the pollen wouldn't hurt him.

"Staryu Hydro beam", shouted the man.

Staryu let loose a beam of spiraling, swirling water at weedy.

It hit weedy and hurt him bad. Even though he was strong against water attacks the sheer force of the beam 

matched that of a Hyper Beam.

"Weedy retur…", said Ashley.

Weedy started glowing and when the brightness died down there sat Planter.

{dex: Planter, a mix of weepinbell and gloom, has a sweet odor that attracts prey.}

"Wow", said Matt.

"Planter solar beam now", shouted Ashley.

The beam hit staryu and it fainted. As did the gym leaders other two pokemon as soon as they felt the surge of 

a solar beam.

"Well Ashley, here is a badge that allows you to enter gyms for the Pokemon League, Orange League and the 

Jolt league", said the man.

"Now you Matt", said the man.

"Ok", said Matt.

"Horsea go", yelled the man.

"Go Psychop", yelled Matt.

Will Matt win? Will he catch some new pokemon? Will he ever beat Nick? Find out in The Quest #3


End file.
